


Daddy's Not Home (And They're Needy)

by Plmko



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light smut?, M/M, Smut, again... yes 2019 roger, also yes this is what i write, borhap smut, itll get to the good stuff next, skflkhklhaf, this is only the first chapter lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plmko/pseuds/Plmko
Summary: Daddy left his two babies with rules but why would they listen to him... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is just the first chapter but lmk if you like this enough to continue <3
> 
> tumblr: @plmkoy

Roger, or daddy to them, said he'd only be a couple of hours. Well, a couple of hours was a couple of hours ago and his two subs were getting restless. He said no touching, themselves or each other, but that rule was looking easier and easier to break with every passing minute. Ben was usually a lot more scared of punishment than she was but today, he had much more confidence than he was worth.

“Come on kitty, it'll be fun” Ben smirked at her, moving across the couch towards her.

“Hmm... I'm not sure Ben, if you wanna get off that bad just do it yourself?” She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't having it though and grabbed one of her ankles, pulling so she'd be laying with her back on the couch, crawling over her and kissing her roughly.

“Y'know maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all?” She replied cheekily, grinning into the kiss. He snickers at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“I have an idea. What if we can convince Rog to come home early?” He cocks his head to the side like an excited puppy while she stares at him confused.

“And how are we going to do that Benny?” She mocked, purposefully using the nickname he hated. He growls while kissing her again, biting her lip lightly and tugging it away with him.

“Well, why don't we move to the bedroom so you can see the full plan.” He winks and stands up, holding his hand out for the girl to grab. She does just that and stands with him, walking hand in hand into their bedroom. Upon arriving, Ben stops her and kisses her hard, sliding his hands down her back to grab her ass, pushing her hips towards his to get her to feel how turned on he was before walking backwards into the room. He pauses for a moment to let her look for what he was talking about, and when she spots it she turns to him with the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever seen on her face.

“I suddenly like this idea if it includes seeing you in those.” She gestures to a pair of baby blue lacy panties and walks back towards him, placing her hand on his prominent bulge. “Especially when you're as hard as you are, sweetie.” Ben whimpers as she presses down a slight bit harder, rubbing him up and down, palming him through his sweatpants. He tells her to turn around and look at the bed again, she gasps as she does now noticing a matching set for her but in pale pink.

“How do you feel about it now, sweetie.” He teases, coming up behind her and pulling her top (that was absolutely not hers) over her head and taking off her bralette for her, she turns around once he finishes and plays with the waistband of his pants, tugging at them enough to show all of his deep v-line. She drags her hands back up his chest, scratching her nails over his nipples lightly just to tease before settling on his shoulders pulling him into another searing kiss. Ben groans and starts to let his hands roam all over her body, his hands grabbing her bare tits, pulling and pinching her nipples wanting a reaction. And, he got one, in retaliation she reached back down and grabbed his cock, still in his sweatpants, stroking him over the soft fabric. He groans into her mouth and reaches down himself, rubbing her pussy through her panties. 

Soon enough it becomes a battle for dominance, but just as they reach the bed they remember their original plan, to tease the shit out of their dom, starting with the beautiful lingerie Ben chose for the night. The subs stop their play-fight for a moment to completely strip and get all dolled up for a night of fun. They start with getting Ben sorted and comfortable in his (tiny) panties and deciding that he'd better go and get some toys for them to use, while gone she changed into her stunning lingerie, making her feel like a little princess in all of this pink. Ben strolled back into the room and audibly gasps when he sets eyes on her, dumping the toys he chose onto the bed and pulling her down with him.

“Fuck love, you look gorgeous in that” He grinned at her, his face centimetres away from hers, giggling lightly, reaching over to pick up his phone. “Now, why don't we get this party started huh?” Ben smiles like the devil as he moves to straddle her waist and moving his hand down to grab a hand full of her breast, knowing how it will make their daddy feel and snapping a couple of pictures.

“If I got these pictures, I think I'd have to come home,” Ben says in a sing-song voice, peering down at her embarrassed face with a smirk. Ben changes the angle slightly to show half of her face and her tits, pushing his thumb slightly in between her lips, taking a few more pictures. The girl beneath him soon has enough of not being in control and flips both of them over, Ben on his back with his legs spread for her. She snatches his phone out of his hands before he has time to digest the new position and wraps her hand around his throat just in time to feel him whine at not being on top anymore.

“Aw is Benny upset?” She mockingly pouts at him. He grits his teeth in response but soon submits to her actions as she starts to take pictures of him, starting with her hand around his throat and moving progressively lower towards his aching cock confined in his panties, upon reaching him she turns the settings to video and starts to tortuously drag her nails lightly up the length of his cock, loving the whimpers and whines the boy produced, pulling down the panties just enough for the head of his cock peek out before ending the video a few seconds later and starting their task of sending the photos, waiting for the right time to send the video.

“Mm I think daddy's gonna like these, pup~” She grins as she presses send, looking down at Ben before leaning down and starting up the kiss again. Not long after starting, the two subs hear Ben's phone go off, both looking at each other with eyes as wide as the moon, anxious to see the reply.


	2. They're Still Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy rog does some punishen'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't proofread so forgive me if there's mistakes

'You two are in deep shit when I get home' Roger replies, knowing full well that the two subs were doing it purposefully. The two subs look at each other after each reading the text with devilish grins, which Ben takes as a sign to text back.

'Good luck trying, daddy' Ben types out showing to the girl next to him, she nods in approval and Ben hits send before the girl reaches for the phone again.

“I reckon it's time to send the video huh, puppy?” She smirks out moving to straddle him and sends said video, grinding down on his manhood as she does, aiming to get the man below her even more worked up. In retaliation he reaches up and snatches his phone back and once again flipping the camera settings to video, videoing the sinful actions of their rule-breaking, lace on lace rubbing together, creating the perfect friction for the both of them, their moans prominent in the sound of the video, both slightly overdoing it to make sure their point would get across. Sending that video in the process as well.

'Hope you're alone <3' They sent after the video, waiting for a response while continuing their naughty actions, occasionally checking the phone.

'If you two brats aren't kneeling by the front door, in nothing but those little panties by the time I get home, you're in for a world of hurt and not just a punishment' She reads out his reply a couple of minutes later to the boy beneath her, both of them agreeing that the gap between messages indicating that he's busy, and simply just continuing their rutting against each other becoming more and more desperate. Ben suddenly grabs the girls hips to stop her, sitting up and tensing all his muscles. Roger pulls into the drive-way and instantly feels his cock twitch in his pants

“Fuck,” Ben swears out as he hears the front door open and footsteps walk in, then stop.

“I'm giving you two, one minute to get your asses over here and in front of me. Hurry” Roger calls out in a demanding tone. The subs look at each other with questioning eyes, silently asking each other what to do. The girl quickly becomes frustrated at Ben's declining dominance and grabs his wrist as she climbs off his and leads him to the bedroom door.

“If we started this, we're doing it right, okay?” Ben understands instantly what she means and nods at her, before trailing behind her to greet the man at the front door. When they enter the room they can almost feel how much trouble they're in, the tension could be cut with a knife.

“Hey daddy~, you're home early, huh?” She drawls out walking up to Roger and placing a hand on his chest. He grabs that hand and pushes it back to her, giving her a look that could kill. Ben, on the other hand, tries to act like a good boy, after seeing his daddy's reaction and kneels at his feet straight away. At receiving Rogers look the girl submits as well, kneeling next to Ben before whispering.

“You little shit, this was your idea” She side-eyes him. Roger hears the girls words and snakes a hand into her hair, yanking backwards, lips curling at the look on her face.

“What was that, princess? You wouldn't be talking would you?” She shakes her head 'no' at once, “Then what were you saying to Benny then?” Her lips part momentarily, her eyes glancing to Ben briefly.

“Um, well, have you heard of the saying, snitches get stitches?” She giggles and gives Roger a big, sweet, innocent smile. Roger bared his teeth at the girl and gripped her jaw, tapping her on the cheek lightly before letting go and moving to the boy next to her.

“If she won't tell me, you'll have to, won't you?” With Ben he skips the hair pulling and moves straight to his jaw, gripping tightly and moving him to ensure eye contact. Ben just smiles.

“I think princess said it pretty well, don't you?” Roger deeply sighs and moves between the two on the floor, grabbing their upper arms and pulling upwards to get them to stand, nodding towards the bedroom, getting them to move. They stumble and catch themselves multiple times while moving, not having full control over their movements. Upon arriving at the bedroom door, Roger re-positions Ben to be walking in front of the tree of them, moving him through the doorway first, himself second, and their girl last, not faltering his pace until they reach the bed. 

“Ben, you're on the bottom, princess over his face, facing me” They move as he says, honestly a little scared (in the best way) at how stern he's being. Ben goes to grab her hips but receives a sharp slap to his thigh and instantly retracts his hands, putting them back above his head. Upon straddling his face she positions herself on all fours, keeping her pussy away from Ben's mouth knowing that their daddy would spank the shit out of her if she tried to start straight away, although tempted, she decided against it.

“you two are going to keep playing with each other until I say you can stop, don't cum until I say either” He growls out, smirking as he speaks. “Princess, start sucking his pretty cock. Ben don't touch her or I'll make sure you won't cum for the rest of the night. Got it?” They both nod and confirm they understand. Roger grabs the back of the girl's hair, pulls Ben's underwear down just enough to expose him and moves her mouth to line up with the head of Ben's dick, parting her lips as he moves her to take it into her mouth and letting herself submit to his rough movements. The dom pushing her head down halfway before dragging her back up to the tip.

“Open your mouth, tongue out, brat” He quickly commands and she responds just as quick by complying, opening her mouth as wide as she can and sticking her tongue out just as far, prepared to take Ben as much as her daddy wanted her to. Roger has no mercy as he controls the girl's movements, pushing her down until she gagged, the pulling up to let her breathe and repeating over, and over until Ben was just about to start begging to cum. But Roger had other plans, he let go of her hair and whispered in her ear for her to stay, moving towards Ben and pulling the girl's hips back over Ben's mouth and holding her there, letting the feeling of Ben's tongue running up and down her clothed slit consume her. Gripping Ben's hair now, Roger pulled his head back and away from her pussy, moving her panties to the side and holding them there.

“Tongue out, baby boy, and don't forget to breath hmm?” He taunted at his boy, before pushing his face back to where he wanted it, directly on her clit, sliding over it again, and again, Before long his tongue was moved back to her hole, forced to push into her, but on his own accord making sure it felt amazing for her, pressing right against the spot that makes her crazy.

“Princess, move off him. Both of you, backs against the headboard, arms behind you.” Once again they do as he says and positioning themselves as he wanted, both having lost their bratty attitudes when they entered the bedroom. Roger walks towards the chest at the end of the bed, full of their 'toys' and picks two bundles of rope, one pink and the other blue, to match their soiled underwear. Walking back towards his two subs, he decides to start with his princess, pushing her forward by her shoulders so her forehead was towards her knees and grabbing her wrists to tie them together with a complicated knot. Before going to Ben, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, softly reminding her of their agreed safe-word. Moving around the bed to Ben he gives them each a once over, looking at how wrecked the pair of them looked from not being able to cum. Upon reaching Ben, he gave him the same treatment, shoulders down, forehead near his knees, wrists tied behind his back and leaning down and giving him the same soft kiss and reminder that he gave the girl next to him.

“Now,” he clears his throat, “I'm going to put a vibe on each of you, Benny, you'll get the cock-ring, and princess, you'll get your rabbit vibe. Each of the subs respectively gives a sigh and a whimper at the mention of their punishments, Ben wiggling around slightly. Roger picks up the two items and saunters back over to his brats, starting with Ben this time. He grabs the lube out of the bedside drawer and on his way back over and promptly starts, dribbling the cold liquid onto Ben's cock head, slowly and teasingly spreading it up and down, wanking him off before sliding the cock ring into position, moving to the next sub. Roger rubs the toy up and down her slit a couple times to gather her wetness and pushes the dildo in, making sure the attachment was resting against her sensitive clit.

“These are both remote controlled,” He states holding up two remotes, “If you cum, it's gonna get worse, but if you behave, you can cum tomorrow. I'll come back in 20.” He grins at the two shocked subs on the bed before walking out, leaving the door open and turning on the vibrators, hearing their instantaneous moans and pleas. Roger walks away from the room like the cat who caught the canary, pulling out his phone to send someone who he thinks could put the brats back in their places a text.

'Hey Bri, wanna come over and sort some misbehaving brats out for me? I promise it'll be worth your while.'

'I'll be there in 10.' Roger smirked at the reply, turning up the intensity of the vibrations, listening carefully to how his subs reacted.


	3. Not So Needy Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! thank you for reading!! also this isnt proofread either oops

Brian walked into the flat, greeted with the sounds of the two brats whining and moaning, smiling and hugging Roger before letting Rog lead him to the bedroom, stepping in the room to see them react to the toys being turned up once again, finally at the highest they can go. Brian slowly walks to the end of the bed, getting a closer look at their pleasure struck bodies, wanting, needing to cum but afraid of what would happen if they disobeyed again. 

Roger all at once, shuts off the toys and throws the remotes onto the bed, waiting for the subs to regain focus and look up. Once they do, Brian takes over.

“Now, your daddy here tells me you two have been insolent little brats,” He wraps an arm around his mates shoulders, “What on earth should we do about that... oh, I know, why don't we beat your asses red for a little and then see just how ready you are to go off at the mouths again? Are you two okay with that?” His tone switches from sour and condescending to sweet and caring at the flick of a switch, needing to know that they're okay. Once both of them have approved and confirmed his plans, he moves into action, commanding Roger to move to the girl and untie her just as he unties Ben. After doing so, each removing the toys from the subs most sensitive parts and putting them somewhere to be worried about later, waiting for Roger to do the same, he takes Ben's arm and pulls him to stand, walking him over the the end of the bed, Rog following suit, moving his (almost) fucked out princess over to where the others stood.

Once both Ben and his partner in crime were standing side by side Brian placed a hand on either of their shoulders and pushed them to bend over, pressing on their lower backs once they were comfortable and moving their hands to rest over their heads. 

“How does 10 each sound hmm? Then why don't we teach you two how to actually behave~.” Roger winks at Brian as he finishes his sentence, rubbing his hands together before kneading the girl's ass cheeks. “Sounds good to me,” Brian responds slightly confused but anticipating his friend's plans, reaching down to also play with the boy beneath him. The two older men look at each other and silently count down. 

Three, two, one. Smack! The subs cry out, not expecting the hit so soon, but are distracted when a new one lands. Smack! Ben tries to wriggle away but is stopped by a forceful hand in his hair, Smack! This time Ben holds still but his counterpart can't, she moves her hips from side to side, her hands flinching to instinctively cover herself. Smack! Roger grabs her hands, pinning them back above her head. Smack! Roger glances over to see how Ben's doing and growls with a smirk before going back to the task at hand. Smack! Brian does the same and looks over, seeing how red the girl's ass looks against Rogers pale skin, growing harder in his trousers. Smack! Both of the subs feel their eyes starting to tear up, and their arousal grow more and more. Smack! Ben starts to give in to his orgasm denied cock and starts to rut into the bed, feeling shame and even more turned on at the thought. Smack! Roger sees Ben's actions and drags his girl's hips back off the bed and pushes his knee between her thighs, wanting to see if she'd dare to test him. Brian, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he wanted to stop Ben or let him continue. SMACK! The last hit, stronger than all the others, stops both the subs in their tracks, both moaning out loudly and moving their hips, trying to escape the stinging sensations that were left.

“Now for the last part of your lesson, brats” Roger sings teasingly, looking at Brian as he does. Brian hums and nods, Ben and the worn out girl next to him turn their heads to look at each other, confusion and lust in their eyes, both ready and willing to receive whatever they're given. Roger leans over to Brian and whispers his plan in his ear, Brian nodding with a smirk on his face.

“So why don't you two climb on the bed and get on all fours for us?” Roger asked sarcastically, knowing that treating them like this, turns them on even more. Of course, they complied, too far under to speak back now, crawling on the bed into the middle, hips side by side and faces down on the remaining pillows, waiting for whatever they had planned.

Rogers plan starts by climbing up behind them and teasing until they can't help but beg to be fucked, so that's just what they did. Roger behind Ben and Brian behind their little princess this time, they started to tease, Brian by running his hands and fingers lightly up and down her back a couple times before moving lower to her sore ass, squeezing and man-handling it until she squeaked out a moan, from there moving even lower to her pussy lips, dripping with want and glistening in the light, dipping his fingers in shallowly before starting his process all over again. Roger decided to tease Ben in a way he knew would break him quickly, only just enough pleasure, spitting on his hole and running his finger around and lightly pressing into it with one hand, and with the other ghosting his fingers along the shaft of his dick, never touching the head. 

Before long, just as Rog had planned, they both were begging desperately to be touched more, harder, please just do something, I'll be good I swear! Brian and Roger look at each other to confirm that it was time to put them out of their misery, Roger once again grabbing the lube and applying it generously to Ben's teased hole, handing it to Brian he added a little as well, just in case. 

“Are you two ready?” Roger moans out, finally taking in the sight before him, wanting nothing more than to fuck them both into the mattress. Upon hearing them start to beg again he huffs out a laugh and gives Bri a signal to start fucking her, Roger doing the same to Ben. As they push into the subs the only sounds in the room were moans and sloppy, wet noises, both making the doms very happy as they start to speed up, not letting the bottoms adjust, beginning hard and fast, hopefully fucking some sense into the brats.

“You like this baby girl? Hm? Getting fucked like this? How about you Ben, do you like being treated like a little slut?” Brian groans out, finishing every sentence with a particularly hard thrust, she moans out a 'yes, yes, I do' while Roger waits for Ben's answer, becoming inpatient and smacking his ass hard.

“Answer him! Do you like being a. Little. Slut.” Ben whines at the impact and cries out and answer very similar to hers, the men on top not minding one bit. As time goes on the subs can both feel themselves growing closer and closer to an orgasm.

“Oh god~ pleasepleaseplease let me come, sir! I promise I'll be the best little girl from now on just please let me come~” She begs loudly, needing some kind of release.

“Please daddy, I'm so close! I'll do anything! I'll repay you however you want!” Ben moans out not long after her, both so overstimulated from their earlier punishment that it was almost impossible to come right then and there.

“Cum. Both of you. Right now!” Roger growls out fucking Ben faster and faster, Brian doing the same, making sure to strengthen their orgasms by hitting just the right spots. All of a sudden everything around them stopped, both cumming as hard as ever, the only feelings registering were the overwhelming pleasure and the feeling of being pumped full of white hot cum. Neither doms slowing down through their own orgasms until they couldn't handle the feeling, pulling out and watching the cum drip slowly out of the subs holes.

“Fuck, love” Brian moans out as he comes down, making the girl sit up on her knees so he could hold her, moving for her to sit on his lap while whispering sweet nothings as she came down as well. Roger growling deeply as he pulls out and moving Ben to lay on his side, laying down next to him and whispering much the same. After calming down and cleaning them up, the older men get the subs comfortable and ready to sleep, making sure they have everything they could need before laying back down with them, cuddling them to sleep.


End file.
